Daddy's Pants
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Xander in Vegas. Ginny in Vegas. Xander and Ginny together in Vegas. Xander leaves a pregnant Ginny in Vegas. Ginny surprises Xander. Xander meets the Weasley family. EXTENDED VERSION CH 2 UP!
1. Victory! Extended

**Daddy's Pants Extended**

**Disclaimer:** All things Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon. All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. No money is being profited from this fic.

**Summary:** Xander Harris has lost the will to be spontaneous. He decides to change that with Ginny Weasley. After a night of drunken sex, Xander leaves the next morning, leaving Ginny. She finds a business card and his pants. She then discovers that she is pregnant and she is determined to find him.

**A/N: No sex in this fic! Just a mention that it happened! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blah" means speech

'_Halb' _means thoughts

**Las Vegas, Hotel Lobby**

"You've lost the ability to be spontaneous, Xander," Willow sighed. "What am I supposed to do for entertainment?"

"It's there," Xander defended himself, "it's just tucked away and at my control."

"Well, bring it out and entertain us!" Buffy yelled drunkenly.

"I think you've had too much to drink, Buffy," Willow said. "And remember, a drunken slayer is not a happy slayer."

After some touch and go moments, Willow was able to drag Buffy from the bar. Xander was left sitting alone, pondering his life thus so.

The three Scooby members had come to Las Vegas to find a slayer that was detected.

They had agreed to go since it was the closest thing they had to getting a vacation.

Currently, their search was called off and the Scoobies found their way to the bar in the hotel to let loose.

"I can still be spontaneous," Xander mumbled under this breath. "These fake business cards say different."

Andrew, somehow, had talked Xander into getting them. Having a business card would raise a person's mystique level, Andrew told him. Now, they were resting in his back pocket and going nowhere fast. Why he ever listened to Andrew, Xander will never know. Andrew just seemed to attach himself, and Xander, being Xander, saw himself in Andrew and kept the boy around. He regretted ever doing that.

"I need to do something to prove my spontaneity before Buffy does something to me that involves bodily harm," Xander told himself.

Xander turned his body around in his stool and looked at the people in the bar. Everyone in the bar seemed to have a significant other. He was instantly reminded of his lack of love in that department. People told him that he should find someone. Anya would want him too, but even after so many years, he couldn't do it. He was looking for companionship, but Xander wasn't really sure if he could do it.

At the same moment, a woman walked into the bar. Xander took noticed her immediately. She reminded Xander of Willow, with her flaming red hair and pale skin. She looked around Xander's age and was quickly drawing the attention of many men.

Her eye caught his and she smiled and blushed. Xander returned the smile and turned back towards the bar. She had obviously found him attractive, too.

Xander ordered another beer and began to drink, again. He didn't notice the woman who walked into the bar standing next to him. He figured she was playing with him before her husband came in from their hotel room.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked referring to the empty bottles left by Willow and Buffy.

Xander heard the British accent and turned, expecting to see a Watcher that followed him to Vegas. They just didn't seem trust the Scooby anymore.

Instead, he saw the woman he smiled at.

"Not at all," Xander said collecting the bottles to make room.

They were nervous around each other and they didn't know why. They tried to start a conversation, but they ended quickly.

"Is there anything fun around here that we can do?" Ginny asked with a look in her eyes.

Xander looked toward her to answer, but the look in her eyes was familiar. It was the same look Anya used to give him whenever she wanted…

'_Oh, boy,' _Xander thought to himself. _'This would be a great moment to be spontaneous.'_

The thought of being spontaneous struck him as odd. How was thinking a moment to be spontaneous actually spontaneous?

Xander returned the look and said, "I'm sure we can find something to do in this hotel."

The whole night was a blur for Xander. The only thing he remembered was being thrown into a door with the woman's, whose name was Ginny, lips on his. It was more than he would remember the next morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Morning**

Xander woke up with a groan. His head hurt way too much from the beers last night. When he opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was. The room was dark and there was a faint smell of something in the air. He also noticed that the bed was a little damp. He didn't know what it was, but it clear that something happened in the room.

He searched for his shirt and found it on top of a lamp. He hadn't realized that he had to remove a bra first to get to it. He put his shoes on and made his way to the door. He made the journey from the unknown room to the room he was sharing with Willow and Buffy.

The entire walk, he tried to remember what happened. That was when it hit him.

'_Alcohol, girl, boring conversation, spontaneous, Ginny, SEX!' _Xander screamed in his head. He picked up his pace toward his room in need to talk to Willow. All the while, images from the previous night was flashing in his head.

"Willow, Buffy!" Xander yelled.

When he walked in, he expected them to be awake and alert. What he found was Willow under the comforter, with her head on one pillow and another pillow on top of her head. Buffy was in a similar situation, but just with one pillow on her head.

"Willow, you have to wake up," Xander said shaking Willow's foot.

Buffy was the first to respond at Xander's frantic tone. She lifted the pillow halfway from her face. Only her mouth was visible. "If slaying isn't required, I'm going back to bed."

"No, but it's still…" Xander was cut off as Buffy lifted her finger.

"No! My head hurts, so I'm going to put this pillow back on my face and go back to dream land where alcohol is forbidden."

Xander turned from Buffy's bed and faced Willow. Her head was up, looking at Xander. She looked irritated, but was less outspoken about it than Buffy.

When Willow adjusted her eyes, she looked down. "Xander, where are you pants?"

Xander hadn't even realized it and looked down to see hairy legs free for the world to see.

"That's why I'm trying to explain here.

Last night, after you guys left the bar, a woman came in. We talked for a while and the next thing I knew, I was in her room making with the smoochies and before I knew it," Xander made a gesture with his hands.

"When we said be spontaneous, we meant say something funny," Willow said. "Not do someone!"

"I was hoping you would be somewhat happy for me," Xander said hurt.

"It's way too early in the morning for the happy dance," Buffy said from under her pillow.

"We can leave this behind us," Willow said. "I know we are close to finding this slayer and then we can leave and this whole mess will be behind you."

Xander agreed and walked to his bed. He fell face first and went to sleep. They all slept that day, but sometime in the early afternoon, they awoke, refreshed.

That day was their lucky day as they had found the slayer they were looking for. Xander was in a hurry to leave Las Vegas and return to the Council in England.

"See Xander, everything is okay!" Willow patted Xander on the shoulder. "You know longer have to be reminded of this vacation."

"At least you can be happy about one thing," Buffy snorted, "You met a woman who wasn't a demon or connected with the supernatural in any way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ginny's Room**

By the time that Ginny said to spell to clear her hangover, she noticed that her bed was empty. Her mind went back to last night and the incredible time she had with Xander. She hadn't expected him to leave, but she wasn't that surprised. They barely knew each other, and Ginny was here only to escape the Wizarding World.

When she began to clean the room, she found that Xander had left his pants. She rolled her eyes and picked them up. They felt a little too heavy, so she started fishing her hand in the pockets. The first thing she pulled from the back pocket was a set of business cards. In black ink the words read, "Xander Harris, 2450 Cleveland, Ohio."

Ginny smiled at the plan forming in her head. She was going to send something via Muggle post and let him know that she wasn't angry at what he did. Maybe, just maybe, they could meet and get to know each other for real. And if they happened to sleep together again, then so be it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End**

This is the extended version of this chapter. It may not be that noticeable, but it's there! People wanted me to write it a bit longer and this was the best I could do without totally changing the story!


	2. Karma Extended

**Daddy's Pants**

**Disclaimer: **All things Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon. All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. No money is being profited from this fic.

**Summary: **Xander Harris has lost the will to be spontaneous. He decides to change that with Ginny Weasley. After a night of drunken sex, Xander leave the next morning, leaving Ginny. She finds a business card in his pants. She then discovers that she is pregnant and she is determined to find him.

"Blah" means speech

'_Halb' _means thoughts

**Karma **

------------------------------------------

**Six Months Later**

The incident was long forgotten in Ginny's mind. Although, when it first happened, she was going to send Xander a message, but decided not to do it. She wanted to leave the past in the past. That was until she discovered that she was pregnant.

It had been tough to hide it from her family, but luckily, she no longer lived in the Burrow or around her overbearing brothers, so it was a little easier to get around. The concealment charms would wear off and Ginny needed to be alone to keep them going.

Eventually, she reached her breaking point

"I'm pregnant."

"Ginny, wow, I mean, how did this happen?" the woman across from her asked shocked.

"Hermione, I think we both know how this happened," Ginny smiled. For someone so smart, she could be very naive.

"Right, of course, what I meant was when did this happen and with whom?" Hermione asked.

"About six or seven months ago with Xander Harris," Ginny's said.

"I don't know any Xander," Hermione looked confused. "Will we get to meet him?"

"You're so quick to include the rest of family. I haven't told anyone else but you Hermione."

"Oh! Well, I'm flattered, so when do _I _get to meet him?"

Ginny let out a little laugh and said in a quiet voice, "The thing is, I kinda went to America, and I may have had a one night stand with him."

Ginny was trying to gauge Hermione's reaction, but it was clear when she stood up from her chair and started yelling.

"You WHAT? How could you do something like that? What will your parents think?"

"Calm down, Hermione," Ginny said calmly.

"Fine, but you need to fix this," Hermione said sitting down again, hand to her head to collect herself.

"I will, I plan on telling him the truth and then we'll see what happens."

"I hope you know what you're doing?"

Though Ginny smiled, in the back of her mind, she was hoping for the same thing as Hermione. She had already set her plans in motion, but she wasn't sure if what she did was the right thing to do.

Hermione was about to apparate out of Ginny's flat but she stopped herself and looked at the younger girl, eyes boring into her. "What did you do?"

"I sent him his pants," Ginny said in a voice resembling a child.

"You kept his pants? After this long?"

"I said I was trying to think of a special way to tell him; the pants seemed like a funny idea," Ginny shrugged.

------------------------------------------

**A Few Days Later**

Xander Harris was bored again. After the Las Vegas incident, his spontaneity had really taken a hit. The only thing he ever did nowadays was travel across the world recruiting slayers. It may have sounded fun since he did get a chance to visit places that people rarely saw, but after awhile, it got dull. Add that to the fact that whenever he did go to another country, it was all work and no play.

He was in the elevator of the new Council, going down to the first floor. When he exited, the secretary, Joanna, had informed him of a phone call.

"Xander Harris," he spoke in his professional voice.

"I didn't think you had it in you."

Xander was confused at what the person said, but he recognized the voice as Faith, the second chosen slayer. She was currently in Cleveland, balancing the job of protecting the Hellmouth with other slayers, and recruiting any that followed the presence of the darkness emanating from it.

"Well, I am in me, so technically, you're wrong," Xander said confusing himself.

"Even though that just confused the hell out of me, I'll still say, you definitely grew a pair in the last few months."

"What did I do now, Faith?"

"It's not _what _you did, so much as _who _you did," Faith started to laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Xander started to get nervous. He had only slept with one person is these few months, but Faith couldn't have known about it. Only Buffy and Willow knew, and being the best friends that they are, they would never tell, least of all, Faith.

"You don't have to lie, since I have here a pair of your jeans in my hands right now. I smell detergent so I can only assume whoever did this, wanted you to not have to worry about them getting dirty. She sent them wrapped up in this green bag."

"Green bag, you say?" Xander asked, rubbing the sweat from his forehead.

"Yup, and with a yellow bow," Faith finished, "I feel like I'm going to vomit now, if you know what I mean."

"Was she there?" Xander asked anxious.

"Nope, they were delivered at our door but it says that she's coming to visit anyway."

'_Curse those business cards! Curse them to hell!' _Xander thought.

"She thinks I live there?"

"Don't worry, she left her number. I called her and told her that you would be at the Council," Faith said sinisterly. "She lives in England, y'know. She'll definitely be going to your place within the next day!"

Before Xander could say anything, she hung up. Xander was left standing there with his mouth open. Joanna took the phone away from him when she saw saliva coming down his face.

"Xander, your mouth," Joanna offered a tissue, which Xander took, embarrassment covering his face.

------------------------------------------

**Next Day**

Xander knocked on Buffy's door. He knew that Willow would be in there and waited for Buffy to say something.

He finally got the courage to talk to them. He had been battling with himself about telling them the news. Though if he didn't, then surely Faith would have called them.

He hoped they would understand, considering they've all had run-ins with something career destroying.

"It's open!" she yelled.

Xander walked in calmly and sat on the edge of Buffy's bed. Willow was sitting at the desk, while sat at the head of the bed. They waited for Xander to speak.

"Remember in Vegas when…"

"When you slept with a random stranger and left her there the next morning?" Willow finished, a little amusement in her voice.

"We have a vague recollection," Buffy said, waving her hand in a dismissive way.

"Well," Xander said, attempting to stall. "She's here!"

When Xander finished speaking a woman knocked on the doorframe and walked inside the room. Buffy's and Willow's eyes moved from Xander and took notice of the woman.

"Are you two related?" Buffy asked looking between Willow and the woman, clearly stunned by the resemblance.

"They aren't," Xander rushed. "Trust me. But anyway, this is Ginny Weasley."

"Hello," Ginny said shyly.

Willow stared at Ginny intently. There was something about her, but Willow couldn't put her finger on it. Whatever was inside Ginny, Willow had something similar to it.

"So, not trying to be rude, but, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Well," Xander spoke for Ginny, "I found out this morning, that I'm going to be a father."

Whatever thoughts were running through Willow's mind about Ginny was pushed aside for the words that Xander spoke.

"How, you don't look pregnant and that "moment" had to have happened months ago," Buffy said baffled at how the woman who claimed to be pregnant showed no signs of it.

"Well," Ginny searched for an answer. She couldn't tell them the truth, so she tried to change the subject to what they were going to do.

"You have to meet my parents."

"You're a witch."

The four occupants in the room heard what both Willow and Ginny said.

"Parents?" Xander freaked.

"Close enough to a demon magnet for me," Buffy said with a triumphant look on her face.

------------------------------------------

**End Karma**

Another extended version for you… Sorry that it took so long!


	3. All Grown Up

**Daddy's Pants**

**Disclaimer: **All things Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon. All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. No money is being profited from this fic.

**Summary: **Do I have to explain it again? Basically, Xander knocks Ginny up during a one night stand.

* * *

"Blah" means speech 

'_Halb' _means thoughts

**All Grown Up

* * *

**

**A/N: **I realize these are short, but I was originally going to keep these as drabbles, so I kind of got stuck in the middle of a story and a drabble and came out with these short stories! And **PLEASE REMEMBER **people, this is a challenge, so anything you have to say, keep in mind, I'm just following directions!

**Month Later**

Xander landed haphazardly in a field. His travel buddy, Ginny landed on her feet gracefully.

"Show off," Xander said under his breath. He got up from the grass and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"There is where I used to live," Ginny pointed at a house that, to Xander, looked a little crooked. When he got a better look, he saw a face in one of the window's looking at Ginny and himself. The face quickly disappeared from view.

'_Probably to get the cavalry,' _Xander thought.

They walked closer to the house and when they stepped in front of the door, Xander started to get second thoughts about the whole plan. He didn't even remember agreeing to come here.

* * *

**_Flashback (One month earlier- Buffy's room)_**

"_You have to meet my parents."_

"_You're a witch."_

"_Parents?" Xander freaked._

"_Close enough to a demon magnet for me," Buffy said with a triumphant look on her face._

_Ginny looked at the people confused. She had just been outed as a witch to three Muggles, but they didn't seem to care._

"_You don't care that I'm a witch?" Ginny asked looking at the three people in turn._

"_Should we?" Buffy asked. "Willow's a witch, so, no big there."_

_Ginny turned to Willow. She couldn't sense anything from her at all. Maybe she had barriers up._

"_Did you go to Hogwarts?"_

"_Hog what now?" Buffy asked for Willow._

"_I trained myself, but I recently found out about the schools for witchcraft and wizardry. But unlike you, I don't use a wand," Willow said softly._

_Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. A self-trained Wicca was unheard of. The control Willow must have must be incredible._

"_Since we got that out of the way, I have to meet your parents?" Xander asked._

"_Yea, and my brothers, of course," Ginny said thinking._

"_Brothers, as in older, as in, could probably hex me or something since I got their sister pregnant?"_

_Ginny let a nervous chuckle. "Well, I don't think they would do that much to you. Actually, considering the brain power they could put together, they could do some damage."_

"_How many are we talking here?" Buffy asked._

"_Well, there's Bill, my oldest brother. He's a curse breaker in Egypt at the moment. Then, Charlie, who works with dragons in Romania. Next is Percy, but don't worry about him. The family forgot about him a long time ago. Then the twins, who could probably kill you without you expecting it to happen. Last is Ron, who is the most protective."_

"_Six?" Xander whispered. "You have six brothers?"_

"_Think of it as five," Willow tried to help. "At least the butt whooping will hurt a little less if there are only five."_

"_Not helping, Will. I said you should have gayed me up. Maybe this situation wouldn't be happening."_

"_Keep in mind that we mentioned that male demons would come after you!" Buffy chirped in. "Would rather have impregnated someone like Clem?"_

_The image in Xander's head made him want to gag. The thought of Clem having Xander's child inside his stomach was enough to do that to anyone._

"_Or, would you rather be pregnant by _Clem's_ child? I can't even begin to think about where the baby would come out." Willow started to think to herself._

"_Fine! I'll meet your family, but the quicker the better, so I can get away from these two," Xander said pointing in the direction of Willow and Buffy, who looked hurt from Xander's comment._

"_Geez, if you're moody now, we can only image what you would be like with a child in your stomach."__

* * *

_

**Present Day**

'_Oh right, I was disgusted so much that I said the first thing that came to my mind to get out of the room.'_

"They do know about me at least, right?" Xander asked, noticing that this house was sheltered from all others. To Xander, that meant that no one would hear him scream. Even if people did, these were witches and wizards.

"They know that I have met someone," Ginny started, "just not about that other thing."

Ginny knocked on the door to signal her arrival and made her way inside the house. Xander looked around in approval. She told him about the house, but seeing it in person was even better. Everything here was magical; even he could sense it. The best feature of the house was their pseudo clock. Instead of showing time, it had the entire family on it and what they were up to. Xander thought the Council could use something like that. Though, when he thought about it, their would be too many people on the clock and the hands would always be pointing to mortal peril… That or at work.

"Ginny!" a woman came down the stairs yelling. "I've missed you so much."

Xander knew this was Mrs. Weasley. Everything about her gave off a mom vibe, something Xander never truly had.

"You must be Xander," Mrs. Weasley said after giving Ginny a bone crushing hug. "We've heard, well actually, not that much about you."

"That is what makes me an enigma, I guess," Xander joked.

Mrs. Weasley only smiled before turning back to the staircases. "They're here, everyone!"

Xander had hoped to meet the family one by one, but soon, he was lost in a sea of red heads.

Even the busiest Weasley's seemed to make the trip to see Xander. Bill and Charlie were the first to introduce themselves. They shook Xander's hand firmly, showing him they weren't letting go of Ginny without a fight. They were able to keep their threats subtle. He met Ron next. Xander received the same treatment from him, but the twins, though older than Ron, were still a bit immature.

"I'm George, he's Fred," George said pointed to his twin.

"Would you like to try some of our candy?" Fred opened his hand to Xander.

Xander looked confused, but reached for the candy, thinking the family had accepted him. He wasn't able to take anything as Ginny slapped the candy from Fred's hand.

"Watch it!" George yelled as he bent down to collect the candy. "Do you know how long we worked to get it just right?"

Ginny gave an uncaring look to George and turned to Xander. "Never accept anything from the twins. They run a joke shop and their candy is one of their bigger revenues. Depending on what you eat, things can and _will_ happen to you."

George was going to defend Fred and himself, but their mother had announced that dinner was ready.

They ate outside; Mrs. Weasley was at the head of one end of the table. Ginny sat at the first chair next to her mother, where Xander sat on her right. Next to Xander was Ron, and the twins sat across from Ginny and Xander.

"So Xander, do you work at the Ministry?" Mrs. Weasley began to pry.

"Well, I uh," Xander tried to think of a lie.

"He works for the Council, mum," Ginny answered. "You know, with the slayers."

"Slayers?" Ron questioned intrigued.

Xander smiled and nodded. _'I got one of the brothers on my side.'_

"Yea, my best friend was the original slayer before the others were all called," Xander gloated.

"Wicked," Ron said nodding.

"I'm sure it's a lovely job," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "What do you do there?"

"I'm usually out of the battle, that's for the slayers. I'm usually doing the construction, or traveling and recruiting new slayers or battling or helping different kinds of animals."

"What kind of animals?" Charlie asked.

"Well, usually demons, but some mythical animals or just not normal things. Trolls, nymphs, dragons, mummies."

Both Charlie and Bill's head shot up from their plates. "Dragons?"

"Well, not a lot, but we have come in contact with a few," Xander smiled. _'One more under my belt.'_

"I work in Egypt as a curse breaker, maybe the tombs I've been in you've come in contact with a mummy there?" Bill asked

"Maybe, but I try to stay away from anything that has to do with mummies. It's a very long, complicated story."

Xander knew he had, once again, made another friend in the Weasley family. He turned his attention back toward the twins. He wasn't sure how he was going to get on their good side. They were all alike, but that didn't help much.

'_What would make them not want to kill me?' _Xander thought. _'If I was in their position, what would make me satisfied?'_

Xander knew what he had to do. He held his hand out, knowing the brothers would know what the gesture meant. They handed him a piece of candy, the challenge presented in their eyes.

Xander took the candy, examined it, and threw it in his mouth. It had a weird taste to it, but the next thing Xander knew what that he felt himself falling backward.

* * *

**Inside the Weasley Home**

Xander woke up on the Weasley's couch. He opened his eyes only to see stars. He rubbed his eyes and the stars were gone, though he still felt a little disoriented.

"What happened?" he asked sluggishly.

"You got our approval," Fred said.

"That's for sure," George finished.

"Try acting your age," Mrs. Weasley said. "Of all the things to do you give him one your candies."

While Mrs. Weasley scolded the twins, Ginny sat beside Xander.

"The candy they gave you is a big hit among the children of Hogwarts. Basically, they make you faint long enough for the professor to take you to get revived.

"And how long would that be?" Xander asked.

"Roughly about 15 minutes," she smiled. She leaned over and kissed Xander on the lips. He returned it, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

The two separated and found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley giving them a worried look.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Mrs. Weasley.

"It would take more than that to stop me," Xander said bravely.

"Well, since we're done with that, you can tell us what the big news is that Ginny spoke about," Mr. Weasley said.

"And that would be what it takes to stop me," Xander said lamely.

Ginny smiled and took a deep breath. "Xander and I have decided to get married."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, but that was all. It seemed as if the smile she had earlier was stuck on her face at the news of her daughter's engagement. "But you can't!" she finally yelled.

Ginny shot her a hurt look.

"What I mean, dear, is that you've only just met Xander. People who rush into marriages are either in lust with each other or..." Mrs. Weasley stopped and looked at Ginny's stomach.

The rest of the family looked from Mrs. Weasley's eyes to the direction they were pointing. Realization came upon their faces; actually, Ron still didn't get it.

"What's everyone looking at? Why are you all fascinated with her stomach?"

"She's pregnant, Ronnikins," Fred answered.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she were going to faint. Mr. Weasley obviously saw this and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know what to say, but, I do admire the fact that you aren't abandoning my daughter," Mr. Weasley said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Xander looked at Ginny.

Xander looked at the sons of the family. He had hoped the friendship he made at dinner still existed. Ron just looked confused about the whole situation, so Xander hoped nothing bad would happen. The two eldest brothers were, at first, angry about what Xander did. They then found themselves remembering the great conversation they had with Xander, so they quickly congratulated him.

Xander looked at the twins and their faces were void of any emotion. They looked at each other and Xander figured they were doing some silent twin language. They looked back at Xander and Fred held out his hand. In it, was a wrapped piece of candy.

The wrapping led no indication as to what the candy did. Xander knew this was the only way to get their acceptance. He took the candy from Fred's hand and threw the piece into his mouth. The taste to this one was foul and almost made Xander's eyes water.

He swallowed it as fast as he could and waited for something to happen. He felt nothing and thought that it was a little strange that no effects were being felt.

"You'll find what you need on the next floor up," George smiled devilishly.

"Please don't tell me you gave him THAT?" Ginny yelled.

Xander was going to protest, saying nothing was wrong, but something was indeed wrong with him. He grabbed his stomach and remembered the words that George said.

"I can't believe you fed him the diarrhea one, Fred!" Ginny complained.

"Hey, we accept him now, so that should be all that matters, right?" George asked.

"Mom!" Ginny yelled.

She expected to be defended, but Mrs. Weasley was crying hysterically.

"My baby is all grown up and getting married! Not to mention she's having a baby!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

Ginny looked at the rest of her family, only to find they were either laughing at what happened to Xander or acting like her mother and reminiscing to when Ginny was still a little girl.

'_Do I really want to raise my child around these crazy people?' _Ginny asked herself. _'But then again, what would the Weasley family be without some crazy in it?"

* * *

_

**The End of Daddy's Pants**

My first finished story! What do you think? And, remember, this is a challenge I took, so be nice to me! It really was a good challenge to do, though.

My next story will be **Ascension**, a Buffy/Dark Angel cross, if you're interested. Should be posted sometime next month or something like that!


End file.
